Keep On Dancing
by LotusWorks
Summary: In a fit of rage, Sesshomaru raped a human he loved... Now, nearly a year later, he has returned to find she has left their home...to search for him.
1. Here

*no one belongs to me except Émigré. =^.^= okies?   
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mi Amor,   
Before I began, I want you to know I have no regrets. As I have looked at the swell of my stomach and think of all the things I could tell you, the things I could say, it all reverts back to the very start.   
I know you would say that you hurt me, but you didn't- I wanted your love and you gave it to me despite your concerns.   
You filled me and I carried our child. I named our son Mars and he has your beautiful features, the silver hair and golden eyes... even that bewitching smile...  
If you decide to return here, to our home, know that I have not abandoned you-  
I left to search for you so that you may share my joy, our joy. Don't worry about Rin or Mars, I have asked Miss Kagome to care for them in my absense. Rin wanted me to tell you she misses you a lot... Oh and to come home soon, but that's for both of us, you and me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Émigré   
  
~*~*~   
  
Sesshomaru stared at the note, unbelieving. Émigré was pregnant?!? Pregnant then gone... Where, he wondered, where would she have started looking? Maybe, if he asked kindly, maybe Kikyou's reincarnation would know... He had departed that place with harsh words, never intending to go back, but now...   
  
Now, Émigré was long gone and off to search for him...   
  
" Impecable timing of course, as always... Damn it, Émigré!" He carefully folded the note and tucked it away in his garments.  
  
It's time... Time to visit his brother's human mate, Kagome. 


	2. There

*no one except Émigré. =^.^= okies?  
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
"You-what do you think you're doing? Master desires to see you at once!" An odd little demon stood on his tiptoes, trying to address the newly caught human. She turned and looked blankly at the ceiling, ignoring the high-pitched, whiny voice of the little imp. "You- the master said you had to change into these-" he indicated the scrap of gauzy hot pink material in his arms. The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow and shook her head.   
  
"He's YOUR master, YOU wear it," she said simply before completely ignoring him again. The little imp whined again, jumping up and down in front of her. "I'm not kidding- you wear it."  
  
"Please, you are master's favorite of the new batch. He wants to take you tonight and make you his. Must wear to please the master, must!"   
  
A cold wind blew through the room and a man appeared out of nowhere. " Is there a problem Kazrha? You are dismissed..."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
With the departure of the imp, the man looked at the tall woman with unmasked lust. "What is your name, human woman?" He spoke softly to her, his lips curling into an attractive smile.   
  
"Émigré." She turned her head and he cupped her face with a gentle caress to her lips with his thumb. She pulled back roughly and the man smiled.  
  
"I am lord Kagewaki... I look forward to knowing you more intimately later on... You can either wear what Kazrha has provided for you or nothing at all. Either way, I will have you by the end of tonight dear Émigré." He leaned in and kissed her passionately then disappeared into thin air.   
  
Émigré sank to her knees and wondered what she had gotten herself into.


	3. Left

*no one belongs to me except Émigré. =^.^= okies?   
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
"I-It's you! Fluffy!" Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs together as Kagome, Shippou, and Kaede looked up. Sesshomaru patted the tiny girl affectionately, purposely avoiding the gazes of Kagome and Kaede. "Where have ya been? Y'know Émi is looking for you?"  
  
Kagome stood, brushing the dirt from her skirt. Sesshomaru sensed the anger pouring from her skin, noticed the fine trembling in which her entire body moved. "Rin-chan, go play with Shippou and Lady Kaede, I wish to speak to Kagome." Rin nodded and released him, skipping happily to Shippou. Kagome waited until Rin was out of hearing range, then glared at Sesshomaru. With all her strength, she slapped him. He turned his head and stared at the ground as she fumed.  
  
"Who do you think you are, you bastard? You think after all this time, you can just waltz back into their lives?!? Where were you when Émigré cried for days- where were you when Mars was born? You made sure we heard you in your drunken stupor, the way you bad mouthed each one of us before leaving Émigré..." Sesshomaru could hear the slight quiver in her voice and the restraint she employed was steadily draining away. His cheeks flushed as he recanted the memories of his pointless anger... He had left the village and heard Émigré not to far behind, trying to catch up. He also tried to shove his retrospection back to the deep recesses in which they had retired. Shards of recollection in which he surrended to the hunger that overcame him when Émigré kissed him. He faced Kagome slowly, watching Kagome's anger replace itself with grief. "Émigré left us and there was no way I could let go without assurance of her safety, s-so I asked Inu Yasha to watch over her..." She was crying silently, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Sesshomaru pulled the weeping girl to him, hugging her tightly as she studdered. "I tried to stop her, but she said she had to search for you... Inu Yasha is gone... It's your fault! Inu Yasha is gone and it's your fault!" He held her as she cried. He wondered- was this the way Émigré felt when he left? This girl, Kagome, she usually kept a smile on her face and a temper that flared like the fires of Hell whenever Inu Yasha unintentionally angered her. Poor girl, did he force her to mature so suddenly?  
  
Kagome pushed him away and sniffled. "It's been about four months since they both disappeared... I know Inu Yasha won't let anything happen to Émigré, that he's still alive... I can feel it..." She turned, motioning to him before walking. "Would you like to see Mars?" Sesshomaru nodded, following her to the house. They wandered past Kaede and Sesshomaru briefly paused and kneeled.  
  
"Arigatou Kaede-san... Thank you for taking care of my family in my absense." She nodded in acceptance as her vision returned to the youngsters playing in the grass and Sesshomaru stood, following Kagome into the house.  
  
Miroko acknowledged Kagome and Sesshomaru with a slight nod as Sango sang a soft lullaby to the cooing bundle in her arms. She paused and met Sesshomaru's inquiring eyes. "May I-?" he asked meekly. He knelt beside her and she carefully handed him Mars. He shifted his body until he was sitting cross-legged with the baby nestled in his lap. His hand touched the silky softness of Mars's cheek and he listened as the baby cooed in wonder. Mars grabbed his hand with tiny fists and tugged on Sesshomaru's hand with a strong grip.  
  
"Has he been much trou-" Sesshomaru realized that he was alone with Mars, that they slipped out as soon as he held his son for the first time.   
  
'My son...'  
  
Mars... In mythology, Mars was the God of War, strong and powerful... He watched Mars in fascination, watched as he looked up to him with golden eyes so much like his own, but with the wisdom of his mother's. Mars had his mother's features, but were colored in his favour. Thick silver locks and golden eyes... his ears, however, were much like his half-brother's, Mars was half youkai, like Inu Yasha.  
  
'Did my father feel this way about Inu Yasha? Did he love Inu Yasha's human mother as much as I love Émigré? He must have if he created the Tetsaiga... probably even more...'  
  
"Ye know that evil known as Naraku still wanders, " Kaede's voice murmured in the quiet calm of the room. Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes never looking up. "Ye believe that 'Maru' should search there first..." Sesshomaru's ears perked.  
  
That was Émigré's pet name for him, Maru...  
  
"What do you know-" he looked up and sighed. Again, the room was empty. "Hn, everyone's a magician..." He looked at Mars again, his chest bursting with pride for this beautiful child was his... This is what Émigré wanted to share... but the feeling was nothing if she could not share it with him... Damn it...   
  
Is she alright??? 


	4. Right

* no one 'cept Émigré. =^.^= okies?  
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
"Come on- there has gotta be a way outta here!" Émigré pounded on the wooden barriers that surrounded lord Kagewaki's garden. She shook her head then plopped on the ground and tried to calm herself. "How am I going to get out of this..?"   
  
"You're not," a sultry voice whispered. Émigré jumped to her feet, her chest heaving as her eyes narrowed at the silhouette wrapped in darkness. Kagewaki stepped from the shadows, casting his hair over his shoulder. His robes hung loosely around him, barely held closed by a carelessly tied golden brown sash. Kagewaki smiled as he stood dauntingly before Émigré. "Now where exactly do you think you are going dear Émigré? Leaving so soon- I haven't the slightest idea why," he murmured as he slid elongated fingers along her jawline. She froze as he continued to drawl. "Would it have anything to do with making you wait for me for so long?" He leaned in for a kiss, his hands creeping along her sides as his mouth neared its destination.. Émigré wrenched herself free and ran. She could hear him laugh. "Where do you plan on going? No matter, I've found that the chase always makes for good foreplay..."  
  
Her legs were going to fail her soon, Émigré knew. She also knew that this monster was toying with her- if he had wanted to take her already, she had no doubt he would have done so and she would have been along for the ride. There was no way to escape the inevitable... but she could delay as much as she could handle...  
  
Keep running girl, that was it- it was the only suitable solution that made any kind of sense to her. She chided herself as her legs began to give out. 'Keep running... until you can't anymore... until your head explodes with stars and double vision occurs... until your breath leaves you... until you can't think anymore... until you become numb with fatigue and indifference... keep running...' Émigré groaned as pain suddenly laced itself throughout her ankle and strummed her nerves until pain racked her entire body. Kagewaki threw himself at her, taking advantage of her momentary pause. He hovered her and spoke. Émigré couldn't hear him over the furious pounding of her heart.  
  
Émigré shook her head, her heart thumping wildly in her ear as she shut her eyes. 'So this is it then- I am done for... ' The cold air brushed against her bare skin and she felt his lips nuzzled at her throat and steadily moving down. "Get off... get off of me..." Émigre wailed. The heat from his body suddenly disappeared, the silk of his robes absent. She felt strong arms lift her and she struck out. "Let me go!"   
  
"Why did you do that, stupid girl?" Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into thick silver hair and red material... "Hold on, Émigré..." She shut her eyes again and gripped his shirt, burying her face into his chest. He came for her... of course, he was rude as usual, but the familiarity of home filled her nostrils as she breathed in his scent... the smell of wilderness and fresh air... the smell of shampoo- the smell of Kagome...   
  
"Inu Yasha, you idiot... thanks..." Émigré mumbled. Her thoughts fizzled and black dots began to dance at the end of her vision. Inu Yasha looked down at her, his lips forming words that made no sense whatsoever. Émigré smiled, he actually looked worried. "This is goodnight then..." she said before blacking out. 


	5. Garden Interlude

*no one belongs 'cept Émigré =^.^= okie day!  
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
**

~ Garden Interlude ~  
  


** **"You know who I am, don't you?"**  
  
I am left staring at the ground, a defeat, or at least, so it seems. Inu Yasha, the scoundrel!- ruins a perfectly good evening of entertainment. Hmmm, usually, I wouldn't mind if a concubine escapes before I have taken her... No, I wouldn't mind, after all, there are wenches that will whet my appetite all the same, but... but, there must be something important about that one...about you, after all... why would that damned hanyou waste his time on **you** if he already has a mate? What is so important about that particular one?   
  
Oh gods, I can still taste your blood, smell your scent on my robes, and feel your body entangled with my own. I can smell the scent of another upon you as well. Why does it smell so familiar..? Why, indeed... it tickles the back of my neck, invisible fingers dancing along my spine sensuously massaging the kinks out of my shoulders... It's been a while since I've competed for a mate. I let the male scent invade my senses once more- trying to unlock the mystery that kept this one secret- where have I met this one before? Have I met **you** before or is it just **your mate** that I have encountered? Why weren't you protected by **your mate?** Where was **he** when Khazra captured you? Where was **he** when you pounded on the gates like a madman? What do you mean to Inu Yasha? What does **he** mean to Inu Yasha? I can smell power in the scent mingled with yours, smell **his** full youkai power... it makes me wonder- almost too much... I want you. I want you wrapped in my scent. I want you with legs wrapped around me. I want the blood of your mate. I want the fervour of the one who took you. I want you. I stand bare and let the wind rub and caress my body, as your hands would have. Through my hair, along my face, spreading airy kisses along my collar bone and biting flesh where ever you saw fit. You would do what I told you or I would tear your hide apart... and what a nice one from what I gathered- it would be a shame to let it go to waste...   
  


**"You know who I am, don't you? "**

  
  
I yell to the dark shadows circling around me. The moon shines favorably upon me tonight, sliding down my abdomen, smiling upon engorged flesh and the crimson blood trickling from a set of teeth imprints... made my you, dear Émigré. You fear the unknown, you fear me and my lust for you perfumes the air as well as the hurt and anger pouring from your pores. Lust and fear make a dangerous and intoxicating combination. That slight quiver in that barely controlled tone of yours, the furious pounding of your heart- I want it all. I want to taste it, I want to taste you, all of you... I'll make it worth your while.

  
  
**"I am Lord Kagewaki... but you may call me Naraku..."**


	6. Garden Interlude pt 2

* no one belongs 'cept Émigré =^.^= yep..!   
  
Keep On Dancing  
  


**~Garden Interlude**  
  
**"Kiss me..."**

  
  
I am dreaming. Sometimes, it is difficult for one to distinguish the differences between reality and illusion in a dream, unless it is painfully obvious. I am in the center of a vast nothingness… a somewhat dull white that has lost its luster and is filled with emptiness, a sad emptiness.  
  
Then I see him, he is smiling and waving at me, long silver hair moves by the wind and a wickedly divine smile surpasses the moon in all of its luminous glory. My love, he is **beautiful beyond compare**, my love is perfect, despite all his beliefs. **"My love is my heart."** When his eyes fill with tears, my heart is saddened, when his eyes shine with joy, I dwell in that happiness, knowing that I could feed off of this emotion of his and be content. I try to stand to meet him and my legs fail me. I can't move and I reach out for something to steady myself with and I find nothing. I am in pain. What have I done to deserve this? My love is calling my name for he can no longer see me. I cry out, ** "Here I am, here I am, over here!"** but alas, he cannot see me. I attempt to stand once more despite the horrible kneading pain. I collapse again and my love is walking away.   
  
He is leaving me… and I did this. I chased him away, pushed him from me when he desired to be near me. Alarming revelations unfold before me as I am sprawled out and staring into the nothingness of a white sky. **I did this.** You're walking away, calling my name at the top of your lungs, and I am not there to greet you.  
  
"Kagome-where are you?" Kagome, Kagome, how **you** purr my name so sweetly, even if said in anger… Kagome… no one says it quite like **you** do, Inu Yasha, no one.   
  
**"Would you understand why I sent him? Would you understand why I sent my heart after you?" **It is because I love you dearly as well. I can remember when we were children and I cared for you as an older sister might. I was there when you fell. I was there when you cried out for me. I was there when you had nightmares. I was there to comfort you. You are the sister who gives me a purpose other than that expected of a miko… other than that of a jewel shard collector. The day Sesshoumaru left you, I watched helplessly as the world you so carefully constructed crumbled before you and… and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could only watch. I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I sensed Inu Yasha's affinity, his growing fondness to your newborn son and I made up my mind a few nights after you had left.  
  
Inu Yasha knows what it is like to grow up half-youkai. He could sympathize with what the babe would be going through in a couple of years. I asked him to keep you safe until you either found Sesshoumaru or whatever answer you seek. He agreed with me whole-heartedly, to keep you safe and bring you back, until I told him **we** would leave at dawn. "You are going to stay here- where you are safe, Kagome."   
  
** "No, I'm not! And don't think you are going to stop me either!"**  
  
"We can either stand here and argue all you want or you can stop your whining and stay here where I know you're safe. I don't want to be distracted-"  
  
**"Is that what I am- a distraction?!? Like some kind of annoying gnat buzzing in your ear?!? You- you jerk!" ** I ran past him, past Miroku and Sango, past little Rin and Shippou and sat by the well. Oh, why did I say that? I really didn't mean it… I know what he meant and I twisted it around. I didn't mean to yell at him… Inu Yasha…  
  
I felt his strong arms wrap around me as he knelt by my side. "Kagome," he breathed lustily. "Gomen nasai…" I cried, half turned towards him and cried, awkwardly hugging him. "It's okay-it's okay- "  
  
**"No, it's not! I-"** He shushed me, a gentle kiss sweeping in to my lips then traveling to my nose, my eyes, and then to my forehead.  
  


**"Kiss me."**

  
  
"I will make it better- promise me you'll stay here Kagome…" I looked up to his face, shadows swallowing his visage, silver hair glowing in moonlight. "Promise me Kagome." He crushed my hands to his chest, resting my fingertips over his heartbeat. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Promise me Kagome."  
  
The memory of that night is becoming faint, but yet, I can still feel his heartbeat with **this** hand… and I know he is okay.  
  


**"I made a promise. I intend to keep it."**

  


**Wake up Émigré…**

  
  
~*~   
  
Émigré awoke with a start. "K-Kagome!" Her whole body quivered violently and she heaved, sitting up and looking around in confusion. Strong arms circled around him and held her tightly.   
  
"Calm down, it's alright… Émigré, calm down."  
  
"Inu Yasha- Inu Yasha, she misses you! She misses you…" Émigré sobbed for a long time afterwards as Inu Yasha eventually calmed her down and she hiccupped herself to sleep as Inu Yasha stared into the distance.  
  
What the hell was Émigré babbling about?


	7. Feeling Blue

*no one 'cept Émigré. =^.^= okies?  
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
Sesshomaru lay still on his side, his heart leaping wildly in his chest. 'Something is wrong, I can feel it...' He shifted to his back and stared up into the starry skies. 'Can you remember- will you remember?' His conscience asked him meekly. "I don't know... if I want to..." He closed his eyes and let his mind wander with the wind that blew gently with the nightsky.   
  
Laughter, pain, more laughter... more pain... plenty of sorrow. Sesshomaru remembered when she first lay by his side, her head against his chest. She was reciting scripture of some sort, lulling him into a sweet surrender as the moonlight shone down on them. ' "...And the roof of thy mouth is like the best wine for my beloved, that goeth down sweetly, causing the lips of those that are asleep to speak..." ' Émigré leaned over him and kissed him, drawing her hand against the side of his waist. ' "His mouth is most sweet: yea, he is altogether lovely..." '   
  
'There is nothing more sweeter than this...' She laughed as his eyes widened in wonder at her vigor and good humor. She kissed him again and he rolled her onto her back.   
  
His stomach tightened at the thought of her scent, the remembrance of Émigré lying underneath him for his taking... 'Why?' is what she cried when he took her by force then hastily covered her up and left her at the village. 'Please, don't leave me Maru, please!' Her pleading for him to be gentle and the hunger that overtook him as he seized her in the forest. She cried as he took her, moving feverishly. Frenzied hands and unbridled fervour...   
  
'Maru...'  
  
In anger, his passion lay. Sesshomaru sat up, his eyes still closed- lost in a memory that grew stronger and stronger each day with each passing breath. He could feel her arms wrapped around his waist, feel the warmth of her breasts pressing into his back, and hear the utter calm of her voice as she wooed him from her heart. His wife loved him regardless of his past. His wife loved him despite what he did to her. His wife loved him... REALLY loved him...  
  
How many can I actually say that I love..?  
  
I can't, not really, not truly. I can't... except Émigré.  
  
To the faint aurora approaching, Sesshomaru stood and nodded. She loved the dawn. One day, we will share one more sunrise... Sooner, than later...


	8. Seeing Red

*no one 'cept Émigré. =^.^= okies?  
  
¡Warning! Lemon up ahead- those who don't like just read the first and last paragraph,   
or something of that sort, okies?  
  
Keep On Dancing  
  
She stared at the hanyou in the corner, watching him through tired eyes. What possessed him to wander her path? Émigré sat up, pulling his robe close tightly and messed with her disheveled hair. She must be a sight, face caked with mud... 'Yuck, now what kind of example is that to be setting?' She could imagine Maru chiding her seductively and tugging at her clothes...   
  
Oh, Maru...  
  
Émigré stood slowly and surveyed her surroundings, her eyes swallowing the beautiful landscape and taking it in slowly. There, she pointed out to herself, there is a spring not to far from here. She softly padded her way to the spring, careful not to wake Inu Yasha. She carefully folded Inu Yasha's red robe and the remnants of her tattered clothing and placed them on a nearby branch. The water's crispness nipped at her skin and she oohhed and aahhed in delight. It had been a while, she was afraid to admit, since she had a bath. The refreshing cool of the water lifted her spirits instantly and she hummed a song to herself. Suddenly, she thought of him, of Maru...  
  
She had known he would head out this way, that he would go to their special place. He was fiercely proud and fiercely territorial... if Émigré had known that, would she have teased him in such a manner? Tears were blinding her now and she was stumbling in the eve of twilight. 'Maru- please, Maru! Where are you? Please come back to me...' Émigré fell once more... and he caught her, entangling himself with her body. He carried her, roughly tossing her to the ground and biting the tender skin of her nape. 'Please, ouch- that hurts... Maru, please... I'm sorry, it hurts, don't do that...' He ignored her pleas and bit harder, drawing blood. He muzzled her throat and began to explore the rest of her, undressing her slowly as she closed her eyes. 'Why?'  
  
He paused above her, his bare body gleaming like perfect white marble against her own skin. She saw the red in his eyes replaced with two twin tears that ran down the sides of his face, down the scars and down the perfectly sculpted face. 'I love you, Émigré...' With that, he entered in forcefully, knowing that he was the only one she had ever known like this. She cried, moved with him when his hips demanded, and soon gave into the ecstasy that devoured her. He held her tightly, crying as he kissed the top of her head. 'I- I am sorry...'  
  
"I forgave him, why hasn't he forgiven himself..?" She heard rustling of leaves then someone fall on the ground. Looking up, she saw Inu Yasha flat on his face, the clothes previously on the limb now draped over Inu Yasha's head and back. "I caught a pervert!"  
  
"Oh please, don't flatter yourself! All I saw was red, then you happened to have your back turned, having all sorts of conversations with yourself. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Émigré threw a rock at him and he yelped then growled. "Okay, okay, one quick question and you can have your peace- what were you babbling about last night?"  
  
"Maybe later, I'll be able to explain... please, let me bathe in peace now..." Inu Yasha shrugged and walked away. Émigré watched him strut and instantly her mind was filled with Maru...  
  
That type of silver hair must belong only to angels...


End file.
